1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control apparatus for an automotive vehicle, which is provided with an failure diagnosis function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automotive vehicle is usually provided with an electronic control apparatus for driving and controlling various actuators according to on-off operation of various operation switches. This electronic control apparatus includes an electronic control unit to which actuators and lamps are connected. In addition, a number of switches for actuating and deactuating the actuators and for turning on and off the lamps are also connected to the control unit. The control unit is composed of a microcomputer and peripheral parts so as to control the actuators and the lamps by executing control programs in accordance with the on-off operation of the switches.
In the conventional electronic control apparatus for an automotive vehicle, however, since another dedicated failure diagnosis apparatus must be connected to the electronic control unit in order to check whether the on-off operation of the operation switches is changed-over normally and further the switch information data are inputted to the electronic control unit normally, there exists a problem in that the manipulation of the failure diagnosis apparatus is rather complicated.